


Budding Crush

by whippykun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fanart, M/M, flower shop employee oikawa, sugawara with tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippykun/pseuds/whippykun
Summary: go back to work oikawa!!!a fanart piece as part of the oisuga valentine’s exchange 2021 event 🌸-happy valentine’s jo!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Budding Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jodaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodaneko/gifts).




End file.
